I'll Never Leave Ya, Jackie Boy
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: Jak and Daxter are relaxing for a few days in their peaceful home Sandover Village. And as they relax, Daxter lets his best friend know how much he truly cares for him and that he'll never ever leave him, and their bond grows stronger. One-shot!


**Hey, my readers, well, this is something entirely new to me, and this'll also be my very first Jak and Daxter story. Now, I love the series so much, and my absolute favorite character is the lovable and adorable ottsel Daxter, aka Orange Lightning. I love him so much, and I would give him a big hug. :)**

**No flames! This is just a fluffy and cute one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**~I'll never leave ya, Jackie boy~**

It's a peaceful and beautiful afternoon at Sandover Village, and the dynamic duo known as Jak and Daxter are seen walking back to their home village, ready to enjoy a couple days off before returning to fight some evil creature and go on some crazy adventure together, like they almost always do, but they were happy they could at least relax a little before going back out into the action.

"I tell ya, Jackie boy. It feels to good to back here at the village." Daxter said, as he jumped onto his best friend's shoulder. "Man, this place is what I call peaceful and relaxing, I tell ya."

"Yeah, it's great to be back home, Daxter." Jak said, and smiled at his ottsel buddy. "Let's head to our hut, buddy."

Daxter chuckled, and nodded in agreement. The two smiled, and walked into the village, as the mayor and other residents saw the two heroes enter the village, and walk towards their old hut, ready to unpack their things and relax.

"Looks like the other residents are happy to see their heroes, Jak!" Daxter said, as he jumped down, and started dancing around. "And they should be happy, because Orange Lightning isn't afraid of anything, and no villain can beat me!"

Jak could only chuckle at his friend's lovable and crazy antics, since Daxter was probably one of the funniest and most crazy beings he has ever met, but he still cared about the orange fuzzball a lot. They were best friends, after all. He then opened the door to their hut, and walked inside with Daxter following behind him.

"Nothing seems to have changed." Daxter said, as he walked around. "The old pad hasn't changed a bit, just the way we left it."

Jak chuckled once more, and placed his bag onto the bed, and started putting some of their clothing onto the dresser, while Daxter laid down on the bed, and snuggled onto the pillow, letting Jak do all the unpacking for them. He looked at his buddy, and playfully glared at him, his glare telling the fuzzball that he wants him to help unpack.

"What?" Daxter asked, and looked up at his friend. "I helped ya pack our things back at Heaven City, and plus I was the one who kept ya from getting us lost, I tell ya, big guy."

"Oh, Daxter, what would I do without you." Jak said with sarcasm in his tone. "You certainly are the biggest hero in the universe, and you've saved me millions of times."

"And don't ya ever forget it, Jackie boy!" Daxter said, as he pointed a figure at the green-haired hero. "Whenever you get into any sort of trouble Orange Lightning will be here to save ya."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And when Orange Lighting gets himself into danger, I'll come down to save your furry butt, and clean up your mess." Jak retorted, as he chuckled seeing Daxter get irritated.

"You better what yourself, Jackie boy!" Daxter said, as he playfully glared at his best friend.

Jak rolled his eyes, and started tickling Daxter's cute furry chest, even he was trying to push his hands away. He smiled, and continued tickling his best friend's furry chest, and could even hear Daxter starting to laugh at the affection, and smile at him.

"Aw, come on, Jak!" Daxter pouted, as he laughed. "Stop it already! Ya know I'm ticklish!"

Jak only ignored his best friend's pleas for help, and continued tickling him happily, as he giggled and laughed, enjoying being tickled. He soon stopped tickling the adorable orange fuzzball, and gave him an affectionate hug, which Daxter tried to pull away from.

"Hey! Let me go, Jak! Ya know I'm no sap!" Daxter yelled, but in a playful tone. "Stop being so mushy and sappy will ya!"

"Aw, come on, Daxter." Jak said, as he tightened the hug. "You know, best friends do hug each other and we're best friends. Plus. you're much more than a best friend to me, you're like a brother to me, Daxter."

"Aw, you. But I'm not a sap, Jackie boy." Daxter said, as he hopped onto his best friend's shoulder. "And I care for you too, buddy."

Jak chuckled, and walked out of their hut, with his friend standing onto his shoulder, ready to have some fun together. The two best friends walked down towards the beach, and Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder, and ran towards the water, with his best friend following behind him. Daxter lifted up his pant legs, while Jak took off his boots, and stuck their feet into the cool waters, sighing happily.

"Man, this is the life right here." Daxter said, as he sighed in a relaxed tone. "My feet have been killing me for days now."

"Same here, Daxter." Jak said, as he rubbed his feet, and stuck them back into the water. "I'm so glad we also get to spend some quality time together."

"Hey, don't get all sappy with me, Jackie boy!" Daxter said, as he poked Jak on the nose. 'I'm no sappy and musky ottsel!"

Jak then wrapped an arm around Daxter, and pulled him even closer, but to his surprise Daxter smiled, and wrapped his arm around on him, as they started to watch the beautiful sunset together.

"Jak, can I tell ya something?" Daxter asked his best friend.

"Sure, buddy." Jak replied. "What is it?"

"Jackie boy, I know that something its like I don't care, but I do care about ya a lot, ya know? You're way more than just my friend, you're my best friend, and I care about ya so much. I know we've been through a lot, and I'm so glad that I have ya in my life, along with our other friends. And no matter what happens, I'll never ever leave ya, ever. I promise. What I'm trying to say is, you're my best friend, and I love ya, Jackie boy." Daxter said, and smiled at his human best friend lovingly.

"And I love you too, Daxter." Jak replied, and pulled him into a loving hug. "And you're like a brother to me. You're more like family to me.

Daxter chuckled, and hugged him back lovingly, as he had a big toothy grin. Jak smiled, and hugged the adorable ottsel tighter and tighter, as Daxter snuggled on his best friend's chest, enjoying the loving affection they're experiencing. As they hugged, Jak played with Daxter's cute ears, making him giggle.

"Hey, cut that out, Jackie boy. It tickles!" Daxter said, as he giggled cutely.

"I know, Daxter." I love you." Jak said, and hugged him again.

"I love ya too, big guy." Daxter replied, and hugged him back. "I love ya too."

The two best friends then got up, and Jak put his boots back on, while Daxter hopped back onto Jak's shoulder. They then walked back up to the village, and step into a small little bar to get a bite to eat and something to drink as well. They sat down at a table, and looked at their menus, while a waitress handed them their drinks, and Daxter took a sip of him, sighing in delight.

"Man, I'm enjoying this so much." Daxter said, as he laughed.

"Me too, buddy." Jak said, and smiled. "I love you, Daxter."

"I love ya too, Jackie boy." Daxter said, as did a cute toothy grin, and giggled. "You just can't resist the Daxter charm can ya?"

The end.

* * *

**I finally got this one-shot finished up, and I'm glad with how it turned out. I just love the bond Jak and Daxter share, they're true best friends. And they do love each other deep down. Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


End file.
